Miraculous Ladybug: As Told by the Diary of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng
by bitternessbitesback
Summary: Remember how Tikki is the only one who knows Marinette the best? Well there's actually someone who knows her even better than Tikki, or rather, /something/. (It's a diary fic and will be a recount of events from s1-s3 told through the POV of Marinette's diary)
1. Stoneheart

_Dear Diary,_

_You'll never believe what kind of day I had! It started out the same as every other day, me having slept past my alarms and Maman calling me from downstairs to wake up. The only thing that should've made today different was that it was the first day of school, but I guess the universe has a cruel sense of humor... Though I guess I'm getting ahead of myself, after all it wasn't all bad. Papa made macaroons as he does every year for my first day, this year they were mint flavored! Unfortunately they didn't last as long as I would've liked, considering half of them fell onto the pavement as I was trying to save an old man from getting run over. He must've thought the walk signal was on as he stepped out onto the road to cross the street, and of course just at that moment there had to be a car heading towards him! While yes, he shouldn't have been crossing the street, the person driving could've at least slowed down anyway! I'm just glad neither of us got hurt as I pulled him out of the way._

_Of course I was late to school, but I probably would've been anyway considering my track record haha. Unfortunately the day just keeps getting more interesting as Chloé the Bully decided to grace me with her presence as soon as I sat down. Apparently Chloé's friend was going to be in the seat in front of mine, so of course that meant I had to move. Though I don't know why she waited for me to sit down to make a fuss about it! She could've just taken the seat to begin with and I wouldn't have had to interact with her then. BUT no! Her highness just had to cause a scene where ever she went._  
_Just as she was telling me all about Adrien dearest, the new girl Alya cut in asking why Chloé was the one in charge of the seats. They only talked back and forth for a second before Alya was pulling me out of the seat and down to where her seat was. Unfortunately for me, Alya let go of my hand at the last step, and I tripped, my macaroons landing on the floor next to me. Only one survived the fall and I hurriedly picked up the almost empty box and slid into the seat next to Alya, Chloé laughing at my tumble. Alya thankfully didn't though and told about how she was just doing something this person Majestia would. She even told me about how "All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing" and even claimed that Chloé was evil! Ha! _

_Mme Bustier didn't do anything about the whole debacle, but I've found that she's one of those teachers who prefers to let the students figure out their problems among themselves, only intervening if the situation seemed to be escalating. While she simply waited patiently at the front when Chloé wanted my seat, she did the opposite when Ivan got upset at something Kim did. Of course she decided sending Ivan to the principle would be the best course of action, and Kim got off scot-free. Sometimes it seems like Mme Bustier is a little biased towards certain people, but she is new to teaching so maybe I shouldn't judge her too harshly? Ugh, I don't know! But I do know that Ivan was not happy with the outcome as he stalked out of the classroom._

_I didn't really think anything of it, and went to the library with Alya since we didn't have gym like our other classmates. Suddenly there was a loud BOOM that shook through the school and even knock Alya and I out of our chairs! I thought an earthquake was happening at first, but didn't have much time to think about it before my new friend was dragging me up on my feet towards the monitors. On one of the screens was this huge rock monster calling for Kim, but get this, the monster sounded just like Ivan! Can you believe it? All Alya seemed to care about though was the exciting prospect of a super villain. Just between you and me, I think my new friend might be a little crazy, especially considering how eager she was to run off and chase it. She claimed that heroes wouldn't be far behind since now Paris was apparently a place that had villains, and I suppose she wasn't wrong considering what I'm about to tell you next..._

_Anyway, since I'm not out of my mind like some other people, I headed back home and hid in my room. While I was watching the news broadcast on my computer, I happened to see a small intricately designed box sitting on my desk. I know it wasn't there when I left for school and my parents didn't leave it for me either, but I don't know where it came from. I can honestly say of all the things I was expecting to open the box to, it certainly wasn't a bright light and a floating bug/mouse looking thing. And especially not for that bug/mouse to speak! I swear I'm not exaggerating when I say that I thought I was going to faint. She told me her name was Tikki and that she's a kwami (some type of small God) who is here because I was allegedly chosen to wield the ladybug miraculous. She told me to trust her and that I was the only one able to stop Stoneheart (the rock monster thing I mentioned earlier). Though I tried telling Tikki that Alya was much better suited for the job, she wouldn't listen and insisted I was perfect for the job. I shouldn't have listened to her because I messed everything up trying to be a hero! Tikki explained how the miraculous powers worked but I still forgot to do the most important thing! I just don't think I'm cut out for this sort of thing no matter what Tikki says. _

_Although it was pretty interesting seeing in black and white, even if it took some getting used to at first. It did make trying to find my way back home after the fight an extra challenge though, which was not fun. Another thing that took some getting used to was my yo-yo. It's my weapon and my means of transportation, the first time I tried using it to get around it flung me right into my partner! We even got all tied up in the string and it was so embarrassing! Though Chat Noir (my partner) didn't hold it against me, and hurriedly followed in the direction of Stoneheart. I of course followed after, and we wound up at the stadium where we go for gym class sometimes, and I could see Kim running from the rock monster. Before I knew it Chat Noir jumped into the fray and started fighting Stoneheart head on! I don't know how he could just go in there and fight something so terrifying! I was able to work up the nerve to jump in after him though after a minute when he got caught in Stoneheart's grip, remembering what Alya said earlier that day about good doing nothing. _

_It was obvious that Chat Noir was the type of person to jump head first into something without coming up with a plan first, that much became even more apparent when he admitted to not waiting around to listen to his kwami explain his powers. Though I listened to the explanation and still forgot to capture the akuma! Now there are people being turned into stone and it's all my fault! Tikki says all I have to do is find the akuma and capture it before Ivan's emotions get out of control again, but she just doesn't understand that I create disaster everywhere I go! It's no use! No matter what I do I always end up screwing something up, even my parents only ever want me on register instead of helping out in the back with the baking. Whoever it was that chose me chose wrong, they should've given the good luck miraculous to someone who actually has good luck. I already removed the ladybug earrings and Tikki disappeared, so that will probably make it easier tomorrow when I slip the box with the miraculous into Alya's bag and forget this whole thing ever happened. After all, she knows better than me when it comes to super hero stuff. Though I am sad about this, it's just how it has to be. _

_Write in you later,_

_Marinette_

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm going to be re-writing the series strictly through the POV of Marinette's Diary. It sounded like a pretty interesting concept and I hope you'll all like it as much as I do! **

**Don't forget to rate and review! Comments keep writers going and I appreciate the feedback haha**

**Oh! Also I don't have any beta readers so if something is misspelled please tell me! Anyway have an awesome day/night and don't forget to stay hydrated as you're reading all these fanfictions! xoxo**


	2. Stoneheart's Return

_Dear Diary,_

_I know the note we left on wasn't the best yesterday, but I have some exciting news. After much consideration, I've decided to continue being Ladybug and using the ladybug miraculous! I know I had some doubts yesterday, hell I even had doubts today, but I won't let them stop me. I've spent so long just being afraid of messing things up, that I never even give myself a chance to succeed before giving up. It's time for that to change, and I'm hoping being Ladybug will give me the confidence I need. Though this morning I was not feeling the same way, and even managed to slip the miraculous into Alya's bag before class. _

_Before I get to that you should know that Ivan did turn back into Stoneheart despite my attempts to prevent it. When Alya and I had arrived at school, a few people from our class were surrounding Ivan asking him questions. He said he didn't remember anything that happened after he got sent to the principle's office to when he 'woke up' in the stadium. Of course Chloé_ _decided to intervene at that and even had the audacity to tell him "Once a monster, always a monster". Even though I really wanted to tell her off, Alya beat me to it and I decided to follow Ivan to the locker rooms. He was clearly upset by the queen bee's words, but it looked like he was trying to calm down by listening to music. I told him he should just confess to Mylène, but when he told me how he was no good with words I suggested he do something like give her flowers or draw her a picture. He seemed to get the idea as he got an excited look in his eyes and told me that he could write her a song. And of course what girl wouldn't want a love song written especially for her? It's just so romantic! _

_Alas something must've happened between when he left me and when I got to the classroom with Alya, because during roll call he burst in transformed back into Stoneheart! He went straight for Mylène and seemed like he was about to leave when Chloé caught his attention while her highness was calling her daddy for help. With both Mylène and Chloé in his hands, he leapt out of the the classroom and onto the street, headed towards the Eiffel Tower. Alya, obviously, was eager to follow him and even wanted me to join her. I told her I would find a place to hide and that both her and Ladybug would be better off without me while handing her bag to her. Unfortunately for me (at the time) Alya just went on her way without taking the bag I offered out to her, forcing me to follow after her through the wreckage of the city. And boy does she know how to run! She's very fast and her stamina seems to be crazy high, if other heroes came to be in the future, I would hope she'd be one of them based on this fact alone. _

_Sorry, I know I'm getting off track here. So when I finally catch up to her, I can hear Chat Noir calling for help, but I don't have time to process it as I see a car flying towards Alya. My partner was barely able to stop it in time from crushing her with his baton; but it was really a horrifying scene to watch as it seemed like time was suddenly going in slow motion, and I was stuck watching, petrified. However after watching Chat Noir get snatched up by one of Stoneheart's lackeys and hearing my new friend call out for help finally spurred me into action. I reached into Alya's bag and pulled out the miraculous box I hid in there earlier. I realized while I might not feel like I'm the right person for the job, I just couldn't sit back and watch while someone I care about is in danger. Tikki was happy to see me though and appeared as soon as I put the earring back in, and I quickly called for the transformation._

_After I freed Alya from behind the car, I grabbed Chat Noir's baton and quickly followed in the direction I saw the monsters carry him. Thankfully being giant rock beings made them rather slow in terms of walking and I caught up to them in no time. After I help get Chat released from the creature's grip, him and I run to where Stoneheart is. The police had him surrounded as he stood on one of the beams of the Eiffel Tower, helicopters flying nearby. Mayor Bourgeois had a megaphone in his hand and called for his daughter's safe return, though I don't think he's seen many movies about what happens when you ask a super villain to release someone they have... So of course Stoneheart decided the best course of action would be to throw Chloé to the ground. Now, as much as I would have liked to have seen her pretty little face get messed up on the pavement, I still saved her anyway. Regardless of the fact she's never been nice to me as long as we've known each other, I still couldn't just let her die. I am a hero now after all, I have to be the bigger person._

_For whatever reason Officer Raincomprix (Sabrina's dad) decided it would be safe to fire now that_ _Chloé was on the ground, regardless of the fact that Stoneheart was still holding Mylène! Though when I pointed out how attacking would only make it worse, he completely disregarded what I said and even threw it in my face how I'd already failed once! Can you believe it?! I'm a little annoyed by his comment now, but at the time it really hurt my feelings. When I confided my feelings to Chat though about not being cut out for this, he quickly reassured me and even pointed out how thanks to me Chloé was still alive. He even said without us, they wouldn't make it and we'd just have to prove it to them. And he was right, thanks to Chat I was able to get back my confidence! It helped a lot because while I might make mistakes, I have a partner to help me through them and I'm not alone in this._

_Suddenly Stoneheart started coughing really loud, catching all of our attentions, and a kaleidoscope of black butterflies flew out of his mouth! Isn't that insane?! The energy of hacking up so many butterflies seemed to take a lot out of him as he fell backwards and onto the ground. The butterflies, however, instantly took the shape of a mans face. And suddenly the man was talking through the butterflies! He called himself Le Papillon and demanded that Chat Noir and I give him our miraculouses. He even had the audacity to say __**we**__ caused enough damage already, as if none of this would've happened if not for him in the first place! I honestly still can't believe it, but I told Le Papillon off anyway, pointing out who the bad guy really was. I even told him how we would find him and then he'd hand us his miraculous! It's crazy writing this all down and I can't believe how easily I was able to stand up to him! I didn't even give him a chance to reply as I swung onto the Eiffel Tower and cleansed all the akumas that made up his face, promising to the citizens of Paris that Chat Noir and I would do everything in our power to keep them safe._

_After that things seemed to go pretty quickly as Stoneheart recovered and Chat and I fought him. One thing I didn't account for, though, was Ivan's transformation dropping as soon as I broke the akumatized object. Thankfully Chat was there to catch Ivan so I was able to catch Mylène. I was also able to purify the akuma this time as Mylène and I safely landed on the ground thanks to my parachute. And I must say it was quite the miraculous sight to see all the ladybugs fix the damage to the city along with transforming all the rock monsters back into people. Also Ivan was finally able to confess to Mylène! Isn't that so exciting! I'm just so glad his feelings were finally able to reach her. _

_I have to go downstairs to eat soon, but let me just tell you this real quick before I go. I finally stood up to Chloé the bully today! After we all got back to school from the fight, I decided to take my seat back. It was so satisfying to watch as she pouted before sitting down in the spot she forced me to yesterday. It shouldn't really matter anyway since she's still close to Adrien this way. Oh! Speaking of Adrien, he's the one Chloé wanted my seat for. Today was his first day, and we didn't really get off to a nice start. When I walked into the classroom with Alya earlier this morning, it looked like he was putting gum on my seat! I was so upset and Chloé's laughing certainly didn't help me calm down. He tried explaining himself to me, but I didn't give him a chance to. Though in my defense he didn't really make a solid argument for it not being him at the time and for whatever reason nobody else told me it wasn't him! _

_After school ended though he apologized for the misunderstanding and even opened up about how this was his first time going to a public school. I really appreciated him being honest with me, and as we both know my dear diary, I haven't exactly had very many friends either before yesterday. But for whatever reason when Adrien offered me his umbrella with such a sincere look in his eyes, it felt like my heart was going to jump right out of my chest! The feeling didn't last long as the umbrella decided to close on me as soon as it was out of his grasp and in mine -_- . When he laughed I was a little embarrassed but quickly passed as I realized he wasn't actually laughing at me, just the situation, and I laughed with him. The moment was gone all too soon as he had to say goodbye and I stumbled my way through my reply for whatever reason. Tikki seems to think she knows the reason why, but I only just met him today so who's to say why I stuttered? Watching his car drive off though left me feeling content and excited for what tomorrow will bring. It seems like my days are just starting to get enthralling so look forward to me writing in you with more adventures about being Ladybug!_

_Until Next Time,_

_Marinette_

_ (By the way Alya has already set up a site called the Ladyblog, a blog all about Ladybug. Can you believe it?! She works fast!)_

* * *

**Thank you to KitKat135 and ssjinarra08 for following! And a special thanks to Laurakelley99, LenaFlowerOfPower, Shiroyuki717, and AshlyKagome15 for following and favoriting! I appreciate every single one of you!**

**Don't forget to rate and review! Comments keep writers going and I appreciate the feedback haha**

**Oh! Also I don't have any beta readers so if something is misspelled please tell me! Anyway have an awesome day/night and don't forget to stay hydrated as you're reading all these fanfictions! xoxo**


End file.
